This invention relates generally to a speech-recognition-based call-routing method and system configured to classify and route calls, such that the speech-recognition-based call-routing system is trained with utterances spoken by speakers and features of interest are automatically identified and extracted from the utterances.
Speech-recognition-based call-routing systems are typically used to collect utterances spoken by a caller and, based on the utterances to direct the caller's call to a class from a predetermined set of classes. A class is a categorization having a title, a destination, and attributes. Utterances spoken by a speaker are typically converted by a speech-recognition system associated with a call-routing system (hereinafter call-routing system) into a sequence of words, which can then be classified so that the caller's call may be routed to an appropriate class. Classes to which a caller's call may be directed may comprise a pointer to a person or automatic service provider, such as a computer, that may provide the caller with requested information or services. Classes may also include portholes to question sets that are used to further route a caller's call. Classes that present questions may request spoken answers that are classified and routed by the call-routing system or they may request dual tone multi frequency (DTMF) entries, for example, entered by pushing telephone keys on a push-button telephone.
Speech-recognition-based call-routing systems are being employed in increasing numbers in business, government, and personal applications, wherein the technology is ideally transparent to the callers. For example, in a business application, such as a banking business, a caller may be prompted by a call-routing system to state the type of business or transaction the caller would like to transact with the bank. The call-routing system may ask the caller “How may I help you today?” If the caller states, “I would like to check my savings account balance,” the call-routing system may route the caller's call to a class that asks the caller for her savings account number and a password and then provides the requested account balance information. Such automated call routing services provided by the call-routing system may allow a bank teller, for example, to service customers present within a bank without disrupting service to those customers by foregoing answering customers' phone calls that are answered by the call-routing system. In general, businesses employing call-routing systems can quickly direct customers' calls to appropriate classes, thereby saving the customers time and saving the businesses resources. For example, customers may save time by not being put “on hold” for extended periods of time waiting for a person to direct their call, and businesses may save money by being able to employ fewer people and by directing customers' calls efficiently to appropriate resources.
As the demand for call-routing systems increases, so too does the demand for call-routing systems that more accurately classify and route calls. Correct classification of calls saves callers and businesses resources. For example, if a call is routed by a call-routing system correctly during an initial call, the caller may be saved the time of recalling a business one or more times. Also, if a call is routed correctly during an initial call, a business is less likely to spend money on a misused resource and to lose customers. For example, businesses have a significant financial interest in calls for mundane services, which may be computer processed, not being directed to trained personnel whose misused time is relatively costly.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop call-routing systems that classify calls quickly and with high precision.